The Unofficial Telling of Seed of Chucky
by Lucky Larue
Summary: Why see the movie. You can read all the plot here. Rated for random violence, themes, and implied swearing. Light R or maybe PG-13.
1. Default Chapter

Seed of Chucky: The Unofficial Telling

Part 1.

Rated PG-13 or light R for violence and &$ words.

So, I haven't actually seen the movie, but based on my powers of psychic reception, I'm pretty positive that this is exactly how it goes.

* * *

It begins with Glen, the she-male doll sitting in a circus cage and trying to converse with his drunken keeper, Richard. Richard has lost his latest bottle of vodka so he starts cursing Glen out at the same time Glen is trying to talk to him and recite poetry. Richard accuses Glen of stealing the vodka, calls him a shead, and walks out. 

Glen starts to weep, but then a little mouse named Fievel comes into the room dragging a huge bottle of vodka behind it! The mouse crawls into Glen's cage and warmly offers him a slug of vodka. Glen is delighted to have found a companion, so he takes a drink. Soonafter, Glen gets very drunk and Richard walks back into the room to see him boozed out and talking to himself, the empty vodka bottle in his hand. Richard rips open the door of the cage and grabs the bottle.

"99 bottles of Tang on the wall, 99 bottles of Tang...HEY, WAIT, DON'T!!" says Glen, as Richard lifts the bottle and slams it across Glen's head. Glen's head goes flying across the room.

Fievel becomes enraged and crawls up into Richard's pants. Richard runs out of the room, screaming, as he's bitten, and is driven over the edge of a cliff. Fievel leaps off at the last minute and runs back in to see Glen. "Glen! Glen! Are you ok!?" says Fievel.

"I wish I could find my real parents so I didn't have to live with that rat bastard." says Glen's head. Glen wills his body to come over to his head. "Don't worry about him, anymore, Glen, he's all been taken care of!" says Fievel. Glen puts his head back on his body. "Really?! Then does that mean I'm free?!" says Glen.

"YES!!" cheers Fievel. Glen screams in excstacy and jumps up, his head bouncing off and rolling across the room.

The next day, Glen and Fievel are hitchhiking, but nobody will pick them up because they're a doll and a small rodent. "What are we going to do?!" panicks Glen. "Look on the bright side, kid! We've got eachother! We'll pull through!" says Fievel. "Really?" says Glen.

"I've got an idea!" says Fievel. Fievel and Glen run for a really long time, and finally they end up at a diner. Glen brushes himself off and puts on his best smile. Fievel crawls into his pocket, and Glen lays there outside the diner, on the ground. A little girl comes up and shrieks. "Oh, I have to have that doll! It's free, it's just laying there!" says the girl.

"EEEWWW!! Well, if you insist." says her father. Soon, Glen has a new home.

"You really helped me, Fievel." says Glen, once he and Fievel are in their new home. "Don't mention it, Glen!" says Fievel. Then, the next moment, the girl's mother comes into the room and starts screaming because there's a rat in the house. She starts trying to beat the mouse to death with a broom. "There, I've got it." says the woman, and she picks up the body with a tissue and throws it in the trashcan.

That's when Glen loses it. His bottled up, deranged temper flares, and he lunges straight for Mrs. McKensey's throat. McKensey is too strong to be killed by a doll, but she's so frightened that she runs and flings herself out the window, along with her child's Tickle Me Elmo doll that she grabbed in fear.

Glen looks down at the body. "Oh, my God. That felt GREAT!!" Glen says. Glen then sits down on the kid's mattress and clicks the remote, turning on the tv. "In other news today, the movie Chucky's A Maniac opens next month, delighting horror fans. But one woman is not happy about this new movie, a woman by the name of Karen Barclay. Karen claims that she actually was terrorized by one of the Chucky dolls from the eighties. Let's take you to Karen now." a reporter on tv says.

Glen watches as a frazzled blond woman begins ranting about a doll that tried to kill her and her son. "I'm telling you that thing is real! Not now, Ruthie! Shhh! Mommy's on tv!" the woman say, as one of her many children tugs at her arm.

Glen becomes bored and is about to change the channel, when suddenly he perks up. His eyes widen and he sticks a finger in the air. "A LIVING DOLL?! Well, that could be my father!" says Glen. Glen starts jumping on the bed, and that's when the parasail that was in a storage compartment of the ceiling falls out on his head.

"A parasail! Now I can transport myself where I need to go!" says Glen. Glen packs a suitcase full of the girl's stuff and is about to leave, when the little girl comes back into her room. For a moment of only dead silence, the two stare at eachother. "Those are my things! What are you doing alive?!" says the girl. Glen quickly stammers and explaination and then leaps out the window with the parasail, holding the suitcase with his feet.

The next day,Glen glides down on Hollywood and begins walking around the movie set where Chucky's A Maniac is being filmed. John Waters comes out and begins snapping his picture. "Are you one of the stars!? Oh, you're fabulous! Let me take your picture a million times!" says Waters, snapping shot after shot and blinding Glen with the light.

"You moron, that's not an actor, it's an animatronic!" says Jennifer Tilly, storming over. Tilly grabs the doll and walks off. When Jeniffer Tilly gets back in her trailer, she sets Glen down. "What a nasty lookin' doll!" says Tilly. Redman beats on the door.

"Who are you?" says Tilly. "I'm Redman. I'm makin' a new movie about Joseph. It's gonna be called, Joseph and the Technicolor Joint." says Redman. "What the hell does that have to do with me?" says Tilly. "I don't know, I just thought I'd tell you." says Redman. "Well, goodnight." says Tilly, about to close the door. "WAIT!!" screams Redman. Redman spots Glen, sitting on the counter. "What is that thing?" says Redman.

"It's a doll. It's part of my new movie, I guess. I've never seen the damn thing before." says Tilly. Tilly sighs and lets Redman in, throwing her scarf over her shoulder as she walks over to the cabinent. "So what are you doing in Hollywood?" she asks. Redman is hypnotised by Glen, and he walks forward, his mouth open slightly. He keeps going towards Glen as Tilly turns around. "What are you doing?! Hey, hey, answer me!" says Tilly. "I am in Hollywood because I'm trying to break into movies, and find actors for my new movie Joseph and the Technicolor Reefer." says Redman, momentarily snapping out of his trance. Glen secretly glares at him, but pops his face back into its smiling position before Redman can notice.

"Uuuhh, that's great...just what the world needs, another rapper in movies..." mumbles Jeniffer Tilly, as she rumages in her cabinant for some crackers. Redman goes closer to Glen and bends down to look him in the eyes. "Jeniffer...I've been struck by inspiration!!" says Redman. "WHAT?!" says Tilly, turning around. "This is it!! This doll is my artistic soul mate! There's something in his eyes, something in his face, that's connected with me like lightening!" says Redman. "You're nuts! What are you talking about?!" says Tilly. "This doll...would be perfect as my Joseph! I want him to star in my movie!" says Redman. He reaches out to reverantly pick up the doll. "Hey, no, no, no, no, no, no. He's mine. I found him first." says Tilly, grabbing Glen just as Redman does. "No, no, you said he wasn't even a part of your movie. He's probably a fan doll somebody left around!" says Redman. "NO F&$IN WAY, HE'S MINE NOW!!" screams Tilly. They get into a tug of war with Glen and Glen's head rolls off. Tilly and Redman are too busy yelling at eachother to notice. Glen's head rolls out the open trailer door.

Glen's head sees a man opening up a trunk and pulling out the messed up bodies of two dolls. "Yes, yes, everybody, you can see the original Chucky doll along with another weird doll we found called Tiffaney! Aren't they frightening!" says the man. He shows them to a paying crowd of spectators. "The whole movie is based on this doll, and sort of somewhat on this other doll." says the man.

Glen realizes immediately that the two must be his mother and father. He sheds a tear and then goes back into the trailer.

Redman and Tilly are still shouting at eachother as Glen's head rolls back into the trailer, stopping nearby their feet. Tilly and Redman shout at eachother for a long time, and then finally Glen knows he has to take care of them both. He rolls over to the door and pulls it shut with his teeth. Then he sets up a trap of knives all pointing up and duck taped to the ground. (it's never explained how he can move around so much with just his head). Glen then bites Tilly on the ankle. She looks down, screams, and then Glen wills his body to shove them both over. They fall onto the knives. Glen reattaches his head to his body and heads outside. Once out there, he hears the guy with the two dead dolls talking about how Chucky was brought back to life with Voodoo.

"Voodoo." whispers Glen, wide eyed. That's when he finds Redman's skateboard outside the trailer. He hops on it and takes off, heading for the local library. Using alot of very shadowy manuvers, he manages to steal a book on voodoo without being noticed, and sneaks away.

Glen returns to the Hollywood set. He follows the guy with the two dolls home. The door is slammed in Glen's face, so he shimmies up a tree to crawl into an open window on the third floor. Glen finds the guy's bedroom, sits down on his bed, and grins evilly.

The guy comes in and sets down the trunk with Chucky and Tiffany in it. Humming, he starts taking off his tie. He suddenly spots Glen and jumps. "Oh, my God. Where'd you come from?" says the guy.

The guy stares at Glen for a moment, then slowly walks over to him and reaches down to pick him up. At the last instant as the guy is reaching towards Glen, Glen, comes to life, roaring, and kicks the guy in the gut. Glen shoves the guy up with his feet and sends him flying over Glen's head, screaming, and then through the glass window. The guy goes flying to the ground and lands, dying.

* * *

More coming soon... 

Don't you just love this site's stupid ass line breaks that they make you use? I love them almost as much as having one of my stories deleted for no reason and then not answering any of my many e-mails. And I love THAT almost as much as the fact that this stupid friggin' site won't let me type their name here. Aahhh, well, anyway...


	2. Chucky 2

Glen looks around. Glen is at first elated, but then he starts to feel bad about his killing. Glen is stricken by guilt and is confused by his conflicting emotions. "I must revive my parents, they'll guide me and help me understand everything!" says Glen. He pops the trunk and gasps quietly as he sees the bodies of his parents. Glen, with shaking hand, pulls the Voodoo book out of his pocket.

"Abdula, jamala, concarna, del munday, mekaleckahi, mekahiney ho, hidey, hidey ho, ama, jama, ding dong...SHABAM!! GIVE TO ME THE POWER I BEEEGGG OFF THEEEEE!!!! AAAAAHHHGGGHHH!!! YIIPPY SKIPPY AARREEVAA ARREEVAA IYIYIY!!!!" says Glen. Suddenly, Chucky and Tiffany sit straight up in their trunk. Slowly, they look around.

Chucky coughs up a pebble and blinks as he sees Glen. "Who the f& are you?" says Chucky. Glen is overjoyed at meeting his parents. "I'm your son!! Or daughter!!" he gasps, locking his hands together and jumping up and down.

"Yheah...ok..." says Chucky, pulling a knife out from behind his back. "Chucky, noooo!! He just brought us back from the dead..." says Tiffany. "So what?! After I knock him off, I'm gonna knock you off! Don't think I forgot what happened last time, you b&$!" says Chucky. "Don't talk to me mum that way!" wails Glen. "Oooh, Chucky, he's so sweet! He sure as hell didn't get it from you!" says Tiffany.

"He didn't get NOTHIN' from me, 'cus he ain't my son. But screw it, I've got better people to kill. Dolls are too hard to take out, anyway. Thanks alot for reviving me, see you around." says Chucky, climbing out of his trunk. Tiffany climbs out as well. She looks at Glen.

"Wait a second. Where the hell am I?" says Chucky, looking around the room.

"You're in Hollywood, Dad! They're making a movie about you!" says Glen. "They ARE?! Really?! Well, it's about time!" says Chucky. "Yheah, it's called Chucky's A Maniac, and it--" says Glen. "WHAT?!" says Chucky. Tiffany starts to laugh, then puts a hand on Glen's shoulder. "Glen, it was so nice of you to revive us, but I don't think you could be our kid, I mean, I DID get pregnant last time, but then I died." says Tiffany. "You got PREGNANT?! BY WHO?!" says Chucky. "By you, moron!" says Tiffany.

"But who else could be my parents?! I've always considered myself a freak. I'm a doll, a living doll. Then there's the fact that I don't know if I'm really a boy or a girl, I don't even think I'm anything." says Glen. He drops his drawers and shows that he has no reproductive system. "Oh, that's nice." grumbles Chucky. Glen pulls back up his pants and looks at Tiffany, sadly. "I need guidance." says Glen. Tiffany thinks for a moment. "Oh, my God! Now I remember! I came back to life for a minute just to give birth! Chucky, he really is our son!!" says Tiffany. "Oh, please. That is the dumbest idea since I transferred my soul into this doll! There's no way, Tiff." says Chucky. Tiffany starts fighting with him, insisting that Glen really is their son. "Well, if you gave birth to him, then he's YOUR son. That wussy ain't my kid! He doesn't look anything like me! He looks like Steve Buscemi or something. F& you both, I'm outta here." says Chucky.

"Don't worry, Glen, I'm going to take care of you!" exclaims Tiffany.

Chucky goes over to the window, trying to decide whether or not to climb down the tree. He then spots the dead body. "Heeeyyy, d'you do that?" Chucky says to Glen. Glen looks down in shame. "Atta boooyyy!! Not bad! Errr, not that I care, considering you're not my kid..." says Chucky.

So then Chucky sees some people outside crowding around the dead body. "Oh, &$! I can't get out that way!" says Chucky.

"Why do you kill?" asks Glen.

"WHAT?! Cus most people deserve it, you little punk! Anyway, you just killed someone too!" says Chucky.

"Yheah, but I regret it. I'm so confused!" says Glen. "You're confused?! I've been a doll for the past f&in' 15 years! I've been killed 5 times!! Don't talk to me about confusion!!" roars Chucky. "Chucky, Glen is just trying to reach out to you!" says Tiffany. "Uuughh...what kinda namby pamby...screw that!!" says Chucky. He charges at the closed door of the bedroom and rams through it with his head.

"Damn, that door was hard!" says Chucky. He looks out into the hallway, then starts climbing through the broken wood. "The door was unlocked." says Glen. "Think you're a smartass, don't you?" snarls Chucky. Glen goes over to where Chucky has climbed out the door. "Where are you going, Dad?" says Glen. "Where do you think I'm going?! I'm getting the hell outta here!!" says Chucky, and he takes off.

Chucky charges down the hall at full speed, intent on getting out of the house. Some police who have discovered the dead body outside appear in the hall. Chucky ducks into a spare bedroom and hides behind the door, listening. "Did you hear something?" says one of the cops to another. "Yheah, I think it was in there." says the other cop, pointing to the spare bedroom. They kick the door in, bashing Chucky against the wall. "Aaagghh!!" says Chucky. "What was that! There's somebody in here!" says a cop. Chucky sticks his knife through the door, into one cops leg. "Ow!! Oww!! What the hell's down there?!" says the cop. Chucky's knife is stuck in the door. Chucky flies around the door in a rage and lunges onto one of the cops. The other cop shoots him and Chucky soars back through the air, landing behind a very large potted plant.

"What the f& was that!!" says one of the cops. "It's that doll! It's alive!! What do we do?!" says the other cop. "Shoot it!!" says the other cop.

Chucky, hiding behind the plant, hears them. "Oh, God, nooooo..." says Chucky. Just as the two cops walk over and start peering behind the plant, Glen comes FLYING into the room with his foot in the air! He karati-kicks one of the cops in the neck, knocking him unconscious, then raises a foot and slams the other cop in the nuts just as he is shot. Glen flies backwards just as Tiffany frees Chucky's knife from the door, and sends it flying through the air towards the standing cop. The cop falls dead to the ground, and Tiffany walks over.

"You...you guys saved my life!" pants Chucky. Tiffany smirks. "You're a doll!" says Chucky, jumping up and grabbing Tiffany for a kiss. Then, Chucky turns to Glen. "Glen, maybe there's hope for you." says Chucky. Glen smiles a bit, perking up in hope. Then Chucky takes the knife and finishes off the other cop. Glen blanches, but doesn't say anything. They all sneak out of the house and start sneaking around the set.

"Hey, look, Redman's still alive!" says Glen. "Huh?" says Tiffany. "I, well, killed him earlier." says Glen. "Really?! Alright!!" says Chucky, patting Glen on the back. Redman was being wheeled towards an ambulance. Nearby, Jeniffer Tilly's body was being put away in a body bag. "Did you kill her too?" says Chucky. "Er...yheah." says Glen. "Chip off the old block!! Too bad you couldn't finish off Redman." cackles Chucky. There's a pause as they all walk onward. "Where are we going?" says Tiffany. "Just a minute, I'm tryin' a think!!" says Chucky. Suddenly, they see John Waters trying to take pictures of Redman and Jennifer Tilly's body. "HEY!! GET OUTTA HERE!!" says a cop. "The public wants to see it, get out of my way!" sniffs Waters.

The fam decides to follow Waters and then get him to drive them to his house, where they'll have him call over three people who's bodies they can jump into. Waters hears Chucky laughing just as he's about to get into his car. "Hiya, John. Don't move, I wanna get a shot!" says Chucky, holding up the gun he stole from one of the police officers. "Oh, oh, AAAAAHHHH!!!" screams Waters. "Shut up! Get in the car!" says Chucky, kicking Waters' ankle. Chucky and company climb into the back seat. "Now, just drive home, real smooth, and real cool." says Chucky. Waters start driving, and Chucky thuds into the back seat, pressing back against it with Tiffany and Glen. "And don't drive so damn fast!" snarls Chucky. "Yes...ye, yes, Master!!" shrieks Waters.

Ten minutes later...

"Damn it, I told you drive SMOOTH!!" roars Chucky. But Waters can't keep his cool under the circumstances and he crashes into Brittany Spears' van, which she just happened to be riding in down the road. Waters car turns upside down and Waters climbs out. Chucky shakes his head to clear and and sees that Waters is getting away. "NOOOOOOO!!!" says Chucky. He gets out and runs after Waters. "Dad!! Dad!! Where are you going?!" says Glen. "Oh, that's just your father, dear, he can't let anything go." says Tiffany. "But he'll be seen!" says Glen. "Oohh. That's a good point." says Tiffany. "CHUUUCCKKYYY!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAAARRR!!" yells Tiffany.


End file.
